supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nicole Birou-Jennings
Nicole Birou-Jennings (born June 24, 1991) is a Romanian-American mother who is mostly famous with her YouTube account, and filmography with "Hyper Annoying Theory", which was replaced by her official music chart of 100 positions in the summer of 2012 (the pre-chart started in January 2011). She has 4 daughters, and has two sons with Robert Jennings. She is also an expert gamer who owns modern video game consoles and has her own Nintendo Wi-Fi Company, skipping college. Until she graduated high school at 17, while she was gone, her parents took care of her daughters. Her mains in Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''are Meta Knight and Falco and cleared the SSE 100% in less than 8 hours. She is a hostage in the Theory of Nicole. She is a playable character in the Theory 2. She has completed "The World's Hardest Game" with no deaths in less than 4 minutes. She also cleared New Super Mario Bros. 2 with over a million coins in less than 3 hours. As of January 31, 2014, her net worth is around $1.3 billion. She recieved $5 million a year as paychecks. She has over six million subscribers on YouTube. Biography Birou-Jennings was born in 1991 in Honolulu, Hawaii. Her father and mother married in 1981. The couple were immigrants from Romania. The family moved to Orlando, Florida, in 1995. She never does drugs, she never means to drink alcohol. She is one of the youngest mothers. She is also the youngest child of her mother and father. She highly enjoyed school, especially middle school. But she enjoys her works even more. She was a straight-A student. While she was a student, her kids were raised by her parents. In 2010, her father died relatively young at age 58, but in 2012, her mother married again. Online Popularity The Theory Series Theory of Nicole Rank: 55 Theory 2 Rank: 4 Theory International Rank: 9 Highest Rank: 4 *In the original game, she was kidnapped and held captive by Orla Birou. After she is saved, the end credits roll. She is never held captive since then. The only exception is in Version 3.0. *In the second edition, she is a playable character. Therefore, she is the only well-behaved Birou Family member that Jo saw, and that was NOT kidnapped and held captive by her twin sons. She rescues them in World 8, with the other heroes. Appearance She has long black hair, amber eyes and dimples. Her normal appearance is a dark blue camisole with spaghetti straps, denim short jeans, and stilleto heels. She, along with all her children, have olive skin. In Theory Games, her appearance can change, if you buy alternate costumes, like the Gothic Outfit or Ninja Outfit. There's also a Wedding Dress, Hot Bikini, and more. Todaro Warehouse Blast Angelo: "Nicole looks like she's sleeping with two piles of blood!" Stacie: "The (bleep) looks nude on it!" Giuseppe: "She's also sleeping with a big yellow punching glove!" Pietro: "Did two people get bludgeoned or something?" Ocay: "She looks like the size of a walrus!" Jennifer: "She has a big arm!" laughs at it Family Tree *Father: Ernest Martin Birou (1951-2010) (aged 58) *Stepfather: Bruce Jean (1969-) (aged 49) *Mother: Mary-Ellen Jean (1964-) (aged 54) *Sisters: Carol Birou (1984-) and Lisa Birou (1986-) (aged 34 and 32 respectively) *Sisters-in-law: Melissa Joan (1993-), Jeralean Joan (1994-), Grace Joan (1998-), and Amy Joan (2000-)(aged 23,22,18,and 16 respectively) *Brother: Alfred Allan Birou (1987-) (age 27) *Husband: Robert Jennings (1991-) *Father-in-Law: Richard Jennings (1969-) *Mother-in-Law: Sarah Jennings (1973-) *Daughters: Haidyn Louise Birou (2005-), Skyla Ariel Birou, Kayla Mary-Ellen Birou, Orla Jasmine Birou (all 2007-). Skyla, Kayla, and Orla are not triplets, but Kayla and Orla are twins. *Sons: Brahm Allan Jennings and Treat Triton Jennings (2012-) Brahm and Treat are twins. *Nephew: Nicholas Birou (2007-) *Nieces: Catherine Birou (1997- and/or 2008-), Melody Birou (2009-), Madeleine Birou (2007-), Bianca Birou (2008-) *Grandmothers: Melanie Birou (1935-), Amelia Dorian (1946-) *Grandfathers: Kevin Birou (1932-), Hugo Dorian (1946-) Bruce has gotten married to Mary-Ellen in early 2013. GoAnimate Nicole appears as a character in the series where Lewis Brooks gets grounded. She is actually known as "Nicole Jennings". She is voiced by Allison, but could be voiced by Kidaroo or Scary Voice if furious. Nicole catches Lewis making fake video games, calls his mom, and tells her the information. Lewis then suffers massive punishments. Sometimes, Nicole makes an appearance with her mom. Her mom is voiced by Kimberly. She got involved in incidents like the one where one of Lewis's dad's friends attempts to send Lewis to the theater to see The Pyramid for his punishment. When they returned home, Nicole, alongside both her mother and stepdad and 22 other users, told Lewis "Go to bed now". Nicole's stepdad's default voice is Kidaroo. In the episode where Lewis escaped from Somalia and got grounded for googolplex years, Lewis told Nicole "How about I call your mother to get you grounded?", however, Nicole replied with "My mother will thank me, you spoiled brat!". In the episode where Lewis purchases The Lion King 1 1/2, neither of Lewis's parents made a physical appearance (they made an over-the-phone cameo at the end). Both Nicole and her mother were able to take The Lion King 1 1/2 back to the store. After that, Nicole's mother beat Lewis up. Nicole suddenly force-fed Lewis tabasco sauce. Political views Prior to the 2016 election, her political parties and votes did not match. Nicole was an independent voter from 2009 to 2015 before switching to the Republican party in 2015. In 2012, she voted for Barack Obama, a Democrat (the Republican opponent). In 2016, Nicole voted for Donald Trump. She decided not to endorse a Republican candidate until one of them is the projected Republican nominee. In 2019, she apparently became a hardcore Republican because of COPPA getting worse, as COPPA was signed into law by Bill Clinton, a Democrat. Future She becomes a grandmother at age 35, in 2026, as predicted. *Grandsons: Cruise Jared (Orla's child), Dexter Yancy (Skyla's child), Cameron, Jacob, and Tyson (Haidyn's children) *Four sons-in-law *Two daughters-in-law *Granddaughters: Lily Dagmar and Grace Emily (Kayla's children) Episodes Despite being helped by Jo, she appeared in multiple episodes, more than 3 episodes. In the episodes listed below (minus the ones that aired between Colliant and Cotten Families), Jo or a parent in a family consults Nicole Birou-Jenings to learn about the family Jo is encountering in every episode except the gap between Colliant and Cotten Families and Birou Family (and its revisited counterpart), due to maternity leave. Nicole suggests the techniques for them. *Birou Family *Sanderman Family *Mazar Family *Langbroek Family *Room Family *Tiniathan Family *Kempington Family *Anderson Family *Irine Family *Bronson Family *Wailems Family *Yoling Family *Gabroonie Family *Megnet Family *Elean Family *Drapino Family *Belushi Family *Horiaminsky Family *Truel Family *Regunal Family *Everitt Family *Affan Family *Supernanny Season 1 Special Update *Forgiauan Family *Marxonica Family *Hillsborough-Doggerel Family *Zunier Family *Colliant Family *Cotten Family *Syndrim Family *Winer Family *Gaccre Family *Wring Family *Supernanny Season 2 Special Update *Birou Family Revisited *Kiranoko Family Trivia *She started her YouTube account on October 23, 2009, which is nearly exactly 2 years before the Birou Family aired. * she owned a Felicity Merriman doll of the American Girl Collection as a child. *She also started her GoAnimate account on September 23, 2014. *Google lists her height as 5'10" since late 2010. She is the healthy weight. *She shares the same middle name as Haidyn, which is Louise, as confirmed in Haidyn's birthday party. *She had a traditional-themed wedding with her new husband, Robert Jennings. *She and her family adopted a Golden Retriever dog named Lucy from the animal shelter in late Fall 2012. *Her favorite movie is ''Jaws. *Her favorite magazine is the Nintendo Power. *Her current favorite video game of all time is Super Smash Bros. Brawl 4. *Her favorite restaurant is Olive Garden, despite it being an Italian kitchen. **Her mother was born in Canada, but her mother's parents were born in Scotland. Apart from that, her family comes from Romania. However, she was born in the United States. *In an episode of the Lewis Brooks Gets Grounded series, Bruce Jean introduces himself as Nicole's dad, rather than his stepdad. *Nicole's BMI (Body Mass Index) is 22.7. Personality Nicole believes in the tough love approach when it comes to parenting. She is also commonly kind, polite and sociable, but can be short-tempered at times. She is almost never a coward. Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Mothers Category:Single Mothers Category:Parents Category:Single Parents Category:Adults Category:People Category:Hostages Category:Playable Characters Category:Mothers of captors Category:Wives of YouTube Celebrities Category:Former Single Parents Category:Former Single Mothers Category:Spouses of YouTube Celebrities Category:YouTube Celebrities Category:People born in 1991 Category:People born in June Category:People with Black Hair Category:People with Dimples Category:People with Amber Eyes Category:Pet Owners Category:Celebrities Category:People who stand 72 inches tall Category:Caucasian people with olive skin Category:Romanian people Category:People from Hawaii Category:People from Florida Category:Parents from Florida Category:Mothers from Florida Category:People from USA Category:Parents from USA Category:Mothers from USA Category:Wives Category:Teenage Parents Category:20-year-olds Category:27-year-olds